The Angel
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: Tired and sick of her life at the church Kouko runs away, but along the way she meets a certain blue haired girl. Kouko x Suzu


Sprinting down the road Kouko Kaminaga ran through the streets it was pouring heavy with rain and almost pitch black, except for the street lights that kept the streets alight. Kouko cared little about what the weather was like or that she was drenched from the rain, she simply continued running down the street. She knew that it was against the rules for any of the assassins to try to leave the church. The girl knew no doubt that they would be looking for her. She knew that she would be killed for trying to leave, but she didn't care. She was sick of it, of everything, of assassinating people, of being a failure, even causing the death of her own tutor. She knew she was terrible at killing people. But she didn't want to go back, she refused to let herself, running as fast as she could.

Pausing for a moment from her almost endless running Kouko stopped, leaning against a nearby wall trying to get her breath back. She had been running from what had seemed like hours now. She didn't know where she was planning to go, for now she just wanted to get as far away from that place as she could. Kouko slumped down breaking down into tears. She had cursed everyday that she lived this life of hers. She never wanted it, she never wished to be an assassin. She just wanted to be normal. To go to a normal school and have friends to study for tests. Not spend her time building and arming explosives trying to kill a person. Crying Kouko closed her eyes her body wanted to simply sleep and forget anything had ever happened.

* * *

Suzu stared looked out at the rain taking shelter under the a bus stop. She looked out at the rain that at the moment was coming down pretty strongly. Suzu glanced down at the bag of food. The last thing she wanted was for the food to get wet but jugging from the rain and what she could make out from the clouds visible in the dark sky she figured that the rain was going to die down anytime soon. "It can't be helped I suppose." Pulling out her umbrella she opened it up stepping out into the rain.

As Suzu walked home she admired the streets. She never really got to see them much at night. Walking down the street as she walked she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Turning and looking across the street she noticed that there was a girl slouched down against the walk. Suzu considered walking on and ignoring the girl, but something about the girl caught her attention. She din't look much like she was homeless. Her outfit was smart and she was wearing glasses. Something about the girl was so curious that Suzu found herself walking over to the girl. As Suzu reached the girl she noticed that she was breathing heavily, she must have been exhausted especially if she trying to sleep right here in the street. Placing the umbrella over the girl to shield her from the rain, Kouko opened her eyes as she noticed that the rain had stopped falling. Noticing the girl in front of her she looked up at the girl who was giving the girl a friendly smile.

"You shouldn't really be out here. You'll catch a cold" Suzu spoke crouching slightly to get a better look at the girl. Staring into the girl's eyes she could tell through all of the rain that this girl had clearly been crying

Kouko stared back up at the girl who was displaying a warm smile to the girl. Avoiding eye contact Kouko looked away, not bothering to respond to the girl's question.

Trying to help Suzu stretched out her hand in an attempt to help the girl stand to her. Noticing her out stretched hand, Kouko accepted placing her own hand into the other girl's helping her to her feet. As Kouko stood up she looked at Suzu who gave another smile.

"Th...thank you" Kouko quietly spoke to the girl

Suzu looked at the girl who seemed close to crying again. "You should get out of those clothes before you catch your death. If you want... you can come back to mine. I have a shower and I'm sure I could find something to fit you"

Kouko thought about the question for a moment nodding at Suzu's request. She figured that it could exactly get any worse for her self even if it meant trusting this stranger.

Smiling once again at the girl's nod Suzu led the girl towards her home "My name's Suzu by the way"

"K...Kouko" The glasses girl simply told her name to the girl.

* * *

**A/N**

**I figured that since there was nothing written about this ship I thought I'd have a go at wrighting something for these two. I don't know whether or not I will leave this as it is as a one shot or if I will continue it. I'll leave that up to you guys. whether you think that I should keep going with this or there should be more.**


End file.
